Waking up to a nightmare
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (Reposted) What happens when Goku seems to be the only person who is capable of seeing a terrible event? Goku seems to be apart of two worlds, his vision world and the world he lives in now. Read and find out what happens. (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Waking up to a nightmare

What happens when Goku seems to be the only person who is capable of seeing a terrible event? Goku seems to be apart of two worlds, his vision world and the world he lives in now. Read and find out what happens.

It was early in the morning when Goku woke up from a long sleep. He put his hand on his head, trying to wake himself up. He looked around and noticed he wasn't sleeping on the bed.

" What am I doing on the couch?" He mumbled.

" Well it's about time you woke up Kakarot." Raditz said.

" Uh…" Goku looks up and he sees his long dead brother. " This has got to be a nightmare! That's it, I'm just in one hell of a dream."

" No brother…. I'm real."

" You can't be real. You're dead. I'm dreaming."

" Kakarot… as much as I wish we were dreaming… your not. Everything here is real." Vegeta said.

Goku peered over at Vegeta. He was wearing a robe. " What are you doing in my house?"

" Kakarot don't you remember anything?" Vegeta asked.

" No…." Goku shakes his head. " Where is everyone?"

" Well everyone else is up there." Vegeta points above him. " And we are down here."

" You mean were all dead!"

" Well ya… basically we are."

" This doesn't make any sense! How did we die… WHEN did we die. I don't remember a thing."

" Oh boy. Kakarot really must of had too much to drink last night." Raditz said.

" Hold up. I don't even drink! Come on you guys spill. What the heck is going on?"

" Well little brother it's quite a story. You might want to sit down."

" I'm already sitting down!"

" Alright… well to make a long story short you died in a recent attack. And you were sent down here with the rest of our race."

" What on Earth for! I'm not evil… I never was."

Vegeta and Raditz looked at each other. " Are you sure your alright?"

" What do you mean?"

" Don't you remember ANYTHING?"

" I do remember marrying Chi-chi and having two sons. I also remember Vegeta and I fighting the shadow dragons…."

" Kakarot that was years ago…. About 10 years ago."

" TEN YEARS! What happened after that?"

Vegeta looked at Raditz again. " Oh boy… it's worse then last time."

" Ya sire your right."

" Alright… I'll bring you up to speed. About 10 years ago we got a visit from a Saiyan even more powerful then us. He slowly attacked the planet. He wanted us to join him and we refused. We fought this Saiyan and we lost. Now we are down here. And we have been down here for years."

" Your not serious."

" We're dead serious! Kakarot… during that time you went back to normal. And now you have a serious drinking problem. I find you and father spending hours on end in the bar. You two have totally lost your minds."

" That would never happen in a million years. I couldn't have died. I'm far to powerful for that."

" Well little brother you did. And now he are stuck down here."

" Alright… I'll except that. What about the boys? Where are they?"

" They are in Hell too."

" And what about Turles and Nappa?"

" There here too. And Zorn and every other Saiyan you can think of. We are all here."

" Ok I know I'm in hell but where exactly are we?"

" We are at your house."

" I have a house here!"

" Yep… I live here too. And so does Father and your boys."

Just at that moment Bardock came in. " Well good morning everyone. Oh hey Kakarot. So you made it home alright. You really were drinking up a storm."

" Uh father.. this isn't a good time."

" What's wrong now?"

" He's lost it again. He has no idea what happened."

" My poor Kakarot. Dying really has taken its toll on you."

" I'm so lost. What are you doing here Vegeta? If this is my house… then why are you here?"

" Oh what you don't want me here anymore? Life is going on just like it would normally. Except we don't have any harpies annoying us. I come over your house all the time."

" Oh really. Alright then."

Goku tries to get up. " I think I'll go for a walk."

" I don't think you should…"

" Now what don't I know about?"

" Being who you are… many people hate you here and adore you at the same time. I'd take it easy."

In the real world… 

" Get me the meds. I think that will wake him up."

" Sure father." Trunks goes over to a cabinet and gets a needle. His father jabs it into Goku.

Goku jumps… hitting his head on the wall.

" Kakarot! Well it's about time you came around." Vegeta said.

" What the heck?" Goku opens his eyes. He sees everyone there.

" Are you ok Goku?" Chi-chi asked.

" Where am I?"

" Earth silly…"

" I could have sworn I was in hell."

" Hell… Kakarot why would you be in hell?"

" I don't know. Raditz told me that we were all killed by a Saiyan."

" You do realize Raditz is dead right pal." Krillin said.

" It was so real though. I could have sworn…"

" It was a vision." Vegeta said.

" What do you mean vision, father?"

" Bardock, Kakarot's father, could see images from the future. It seems that Kakarot sees the same kind of things. They always are correct."

" Oh man.. Dad are you sure."

" Positive." **turns to Goku** " Kakarot what else happened?"

" All I know is that we all died. From what Raditz said it happened 10 years ago."

" So that mean we got 10 years to prepare for this treat. What else? It seems that Raditz is your guide here. What else did he say?"

" He wasn't very clear about it. That's all I really know."

" Um… I guess we don't have a choice. Kakarot you are going to have to go to this world often… to find out what happened. Understand me?"

" Ya I guess."

" Good. In the mean time… we are going to prepare."

Hey everyone. This is a new story I thought up. I don't know how it's going to turn out but so far it seems interesting. Please Review and tell me what you think.

trunks and goten


	2. Getting some information

Getting some information

Goku was walking around Capsule Corp. He was really confused. He had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that he had to do something about all of it… what ever it was. Goku walked by the Gravity Room. Vegeta was training in there… again! What else is new? He opened the door and walked in.

" Hey Vegeta!"

" Kakarot… you got some reason to be bothering me? I thought you had to figure out this hole dream thing."

" I was… but I have a question."

" You always have a question. Oh alright what is it?"

" How exactly do I get back? I don't just wake up do I? I have no idea."

" Don't look at me. I have no idea. I don't even know how you got there in the first place."

" Oh alright. Well I guess I'm going to take a nap."

So Goku lays down on the couch and falls asleep.

When he walks up again he is back in his vision world. He shakes his head and he stands up. " Oh man I'm back in this house."

" Well look what the cat dragged in." Came a voice.

" Who's there?"

" Man Raditz was right you really are losing it. It's me Turles!"

" Turles… oh man. Just wait the next time I wake up I'll be with Nappa."

Turles comes from the other room. " Let me guess your lost again."

" You bet. I have no idea what the heck is going on."

" What's all the racket about?" Came a second voice.

" It's your brother."

" Raditz is here."

Sure enough he comes out from the other bedroom. " Well look who's here."

" Don't even start with me Raditz. Tell me more about this invasion you were talking about."

" Why are you asking me? I don't have all your answers. Besides I didn't see the whole thing. I was out most of the time anyway."

" Oh…"

" Why do you want to know. You never were interested in things like that."

" You make it sound as if you know me pretty darn well."

" You are my brother… I think I should know you."

" Ya, in more ways then one." Turles blurted out.

" Turles shut up. Don't start that jealous crap again."

" Uh ok… that's a little too much information. Raditz, where's father. If anyone knows about this I think he would."

" Do you really have to ask? Uncle Bardock is in the pub." Turles said.

" I'm never going to get use to this. Ok."

Goku walked out the door and headed toward the pub. And sure enough Bardock was there. " Uh hey dad…"

" Well welcome back. You have been out for the last few hours."

" Man that's how long I was awake…."

" What are you taking about son?"

" I seem to be in two worlds. This one and the real one. I don't really know if that makes sense or not but I need your help. I need to know more about this Saiyan. I warned Vegeta and the others but I knew your help to fill in the gaps."

" Well Kakarot this isn't easy to explain but I'll take a shot. Ok.. it all started on May 12th."

" Gosh what is it with that date!"

" Kakarot I ask that you don't interupt."

" Sorry…"

" As I was saying it all started at May 12th. It was a normal day on Earth. Then all of a sudden a Saiyan came out from nowhere. You and Vegeta were away… all that was left on Earth were your friends and your sons. The princes's son was with you. The battle on Earth lasted about 2 days. The three of you came home… finding nothing but bodies laying everywhere. The Saiyan went threw the Earth killing all those that would stand in his way… then he met up with Trunks. He was the first of the three of you to die. You and Vegeta were all that remained. You attacked him as ssj4 and you both failed. That's pretty much it. He's be around Earth ever since then."

" Man… if SSJ4 failed then what could possibly work against this guy."

" Well if I had to guess there is one thing that could help… but it is only talked about in legends."

" Tell me what is it?"

" Saiyan Fusion."

" Saiyan Fusion?"

" Yes. If anything could beat him I think that will. Prince Vegeta knows about it. If I had to take a guess at a course of action I would try doing a two way fusion. Vegeta will know what I mean….."

At that moment Goku blacked out. He awoke back in the real world.

" Kakarot…. You alright?"

" You guy have bad timing. How did I get back?"

" You were dying Goku.. I had to wake you up." Bulma said.

" What do you mean dying? I was fine. I was with my father."

" Hell must take it's toll on you."

" That must be it. I blacked out."

" That's the thing. I think I get it now. At the moment you black out… that is how you come back. You must black out."

" Oh I see."

" What did you learn?"

" I learned quite a bit."

" Well lets hear all about it…"

" Fine… I think you better sit down.. it's quite a dusy."

Hey everyone. Here is the second chapter. I hope you like it. Please review

trunks and goten


	3. Seeing the sons again

Seeing the sons again

For the past 2 days Goku has been traveling back and forth gathering information. He was telling all the other about what he had learned the day before.

" So it happens at May 12th." Vegeta said.

" I got to say someone really liked that date!" Mirai Trunks commented.

" Your telling me. But in any event that's what my father told me."

" I can't believe he would even suggest using a Triple Saiyan fusion."

" What is that exactly?" Gohan asked.

" Well it's a two step Fusion. First of all two Saiyans do Saiyan fusion. In this fusion one Saiyan in a way possess the other and their powers combine. Then after that we use the Fusion Dance Kakarot taught us and we are then using Triple Saiyan Fusion."

" Ok now that I know what it is… how do I do it! I have no idea."

" That isn't really a problem. You see Trunks and I can do it perfectly."

" Oh ok. If it's alright with you Vegeta… I'm going back to the vision world."

" Be my guest."

Goku goes back to sleep. When he awakens in the Vision world he is surprised who he ends up with.

" Well look who's back." Said Nappa.

" Oh god! Didn't I tell you! I knew the next time I came here I would be with Nappa!"

Nappa looked at him weird. " What's up with you?"

" I guess my brother didn't mention anything did he?"

" What on Earth are you blabbing about?" Raditz said.

Goku looked at Raditz in amazement. " Do you sleep with everyone?"

" No… Just Turles and our father. And sometimes with you."

" Oh Kami!"

" Then what are you doing here?"

" You blacked out again. Nappa and I found you and we brought you here to rest."

" Why does it always happen to me?"

" How should I know. You are the weirdo of the family."

Goku frowned. " You know if I wasn't a nice guy you would be dead right about now."

Raditz let out a small laugh. " Alright then Kakarot… lets go for a walk."

" Sure.."

So the brothers walked out of Nappa's house.

" So then little brother… father says you were jabbering on about being in two worlds."

" Well I am. I am in this on and another one where these events didn't happen yet. I've been trying to prevent them."

" Oh what you don't want me around?"

" I didn't say that Raditz!"

" Alright then… what exactly do you want to know."

" Well I want to talk to the boys."

" Well I don't know if they will listen but we can sure as hell try."

Goku didn't know what me meant. Gohan and Goten had always listened to him before. They walked into another pub, for younger Saiyans. Gohan and Goten were… you guessed it. Drinking. Goku couldn't believe his eyes.

" Does everyone in my family drink?"

" Oh no… the boys don't drink. Today they are having a party. Don't ask… it's a long story."

Some younger punks came up to the older Saiyans. " Hey yo… Kakarot you want a drink?"

" No thanks kid. I've had enough for one day."

He shrugged and walked off.

" Raditz.. how much do I actually drink here?"

" In one day I've seen you drink up to 4 gallons of stuff."

" Shit that's a lot!"

" You're under a lot of stress."

" Me… stress?"

" Like I said don't ask long story."

Goten looked up from the table to see his uncle and father approaching them.

" Yo Gohan… their here again."

Gohan looked over. " Oh hey father. I see your sober again."

" Knock it off kid." Raditz sneered.

" What it's true? Dad is always drunk."

" Is not." Goten insisted.

" I'm not going to spend the whole day arguing with you. So Dad… what can I do for you. You practically ever come to see us anymore."

" Sorry son…"

" Ok so what you want?"

" I wanted to know about the whole incident 10 years ago on Earth."

" I can't believe your still on that! It's be done and over with. It's no big deal anymore." Gohan said.

Goku couldn't believe his son's attitude. He looks at his brother. " Gohan has be picked on much. Most times I have to throw out those people who pick on him."

" God shut up!" Gohan hissed.

Raditz gave Gohan a look. Gohan hated not being able to defend himself like he use to. But years of working at the pub and not being with his wife really brought him down.

" I'm surprised. The last time I remember seeing you in the flesh you were the one picking on Gohan."

" That was over 50 years ago. Now he looks up to me."

Goku looks over at his son. Gohan doesn't look back. He just walks off to the back.

" Gohan has been like this for months. I can't understand it. But I feel bad for him."

" Goten… can you tell me what happened those many years ago."

" Well… what do you want to know?"

" How did the fight go? What happened to everyone? What was the Saiyan using?"

" So Nunk Rats was right."

" Darn it Kid don't call me that in public!" Raditz barked.

" Sorry…"

Goku indulged himself in a little laugh. " Nunk Rats… where did that come from?"

" Don't ask. It's…"

" Ya, ya I know. It's a long story."

" Yep."

" Anyway as it so happens this Saiyan was very sneaky. He tried the old I'm looking for someone thing. Gohan and I knew something was up. We followed him one day… and that's when we saw him. He was fighting with the others. We tried to help but he was too good for us. It so happens that this Saiyan had the power of Vegeta and Nunk Rats."

" What did I just say?" Raditz said. He was trying so hard not to lunge at Goten.

" Sorry. But anyway he was a ssj5… or that's what we thought. We later found out he was using the second legendary transformation."

" Yes.. the final form… father told me about that."

" Ok then I don't need to explain further. So is there anything else?"

" Ya.. Goten… do you know where that Saiyan came from?"

" No but Nunk Rats does…"

" Oh that does it!" Raditz lunged at Goten. They were having a cat fight.

" Oh brother…" Goku sighed.

" Well if you two don't mind I'm going to go to bed."

Goten and Raditz didn't seem to hear him. He just walked up to his house and fell asleep again.

Real world…

Goku wakes up again. " Man this gets weirder and weirder every time!"

He looks around. " Man where is everyone?"

He gets up from the couch and looks around. Then he sees Vegeta in the kitchen. " Hey yo Vegeta!"

"Well look who's back."

" I just found out who this Saiyan is."

" Well who is it?"

" Your son…"

" What!"

Hey everyone. What did you think? It's a intresting story I must say. Don't ask me how I came up with it I have no idea. Well anyway.. please review.

trunks and goten


	4. My son

My son!

Goku had come back with startling news. It seems that the threat that everyone was preparing for was Vegeta's son!

" Kakarot what the heck are you taking about!"

" Well I think everyone should hear this one. Speaking of which were IS everyone?"

" The gravity room of course."

" Oh right." So the two Saiyans walked over to the gravity room.

Then they found everyone. " Well you guys calling it a day?" Goku said.

" Ya. Man that was hard but shoot we made it. But anyway what did you learn dad?"

" I learned a lot."

" Well spill father…" Goten said.

" Alright.. Uh Trunks I think you would want to take a seat."

Trunks sat down and looked at Goku strangely. " Alright well I asked Goten about our Saiyan attacker. He's not sure where he came from but I did find out that he is using the second legendary power and that he is Vegeta's son."

" Vegeta's son!" Everyone shouted.

" Ya. But what's strange about that is…."

" Woah what I minute Goku… as far as I know I'm his only son."

" You didn't let me finish." turns back to the group " Well this child wasn't born from Bulma. This child was born from my brother Raditz."

The look on the Demi-Saiyans changed to one of surprise. " Raditz's son…. Wow… how did that come about?" Goten asked.

" Well basically Vegeta and Raditz did what you and Bra do all the time."

" Your kidding. Oh boy. So my cousin… was born from a man!"

" Basically Goten."

Goten faints. " Oh boy. That could have gone better." Gohan said.

" Ya I agree with you Gohan." Trunks said. He helped Gohan put Goten on the bench.

" So Goku… now what? We know the who, the what, the when, the how, but we don't know the why."

" Ya… I figure it's all about him feeling neglected. But then again that's my guess."

" Well it's a long day… I think I should hit the sack for real this time. And hopefully I won't find myself in bed with someone… if you know what I'm saying."

" I wouldn't count on that. Raditz does have a habit of sleeping with many people. I wouldn't put it past him."

" Thanks for telling me that."

Goku goes to bed again. And just has he feared he was in bed with someone. That someone happened to be his brother!

" Ahhhhh!" Goku screamed as he jumped from the bed.

" Uh… what's going on? Kakarot it's 1 in the morning. If your really in the mood can't it wait a little."

" You sicko. What are you doing in MY bed?"

" Why do you even both to ask that? I'm here for you brother."

" Don't say another word… get out of my bed… NOW."

" I would but I don't have any cloths on… and quite frankly neither to you. A sexy look for you." Raditz said. Smiling

Goku looked at his body suddenly. And he noticed he was naked. He quickly went back under the covers. " Oh I'm going to get you for this. If I end up pregnant I swear!"

" Oh no… none of that happened. But if you really want me too I could."

" SICKO!" Goku punches his brother in the face.

" Well I had to try." Raditz sighed.

" I told you to get out my bed!" Goku yelled.

" Man…. what's going on? You two are making a lot of noise in here." Turles said.

" Your hear too!"

" I didn't want to get yelled at. So I didn't get in bed with you two. Most times I would. Oh and Raditz… you look good tonight!"

" Uh I'm in a house of sickos!"

" What's up with Kakarot?"

" You know him."

" I sure do."

" For the last time…. GET OUT OF MY BED!"

" Ok before my brother yells at me again… could you grab me my cloths over there."

" Sure Raditz." Turles goes over to the chair and throws him the cloths.

" Uh could you get mine too… while you're over there." Goku asked.

" Here…" Turles tosses Goku his cloths too. Goku starts to get dressed under the covers.

Everyone was dressed and they walked over to the table in the kitchen to get something to eat. " hey Raditz… pass the drinks would you?"

" I thought you didn't drink."

" I don't but hey if I did it once I can do it again."

" You did it more then once." Turles mumbled.

Goku injured Turles and looked over at his brother. " Anyway Raditz… I was wonder how you and Vegeta well got together."

" Well that was quite interesting how all that came about. We were on Frieza's planet I believe and it was late at night and well young Vegeta came in. I was in the middle of giving Nappa on hell of a lick down but you don't need to know about that. Prince Vegeta came up to me and said that he wanted to sleep with me. Of course him being a Prince and all I couldn't send him away. So I tossed Nappa out of the bed and we Prince Vegeta and I just had it out the whole night. And I got to tell you it was glorious."

" Oh boy. Man this is going to be one hell of a fight in a few years. But in any event what happened to the kid?"

" I knew I couldn't have a child… I wasn't fit to be a parent and Prince Vegeta was far too young. So after I had the brat I sent him away. I ever heard a word about him till your brats came here. It seems the only reason he came to earth was for his revenge on me and Prince Vegeta."

" That's what I thought."

Hey everyone. What did you think? Well anyways please review.

trunks and goten


	5. If things could be different

If things could be different

Goku still couldn't believe what he was hearing. " Man this has got to be the most ridiculous thing if not the grossest thing I have ever heard."

" Well no one ever said it would have been pretty… but that's how everything came about."

" Ok… enough I don't want to hear another word about you and Vegeta and all this men having babies stuff."

" As you wish… but you asked."

" I'm so going to kill Vegeta when I get back."

" Now what did I do?" Came Vegeta's voice.

" Well good morning Prince Vegeta."

" When I went back yesterday… I think it was… you asked me to find out about the invader and I must say the way he came about… well for the lack of better words that was the most discussing thing I've ever heard."

" You told him everything about that?"

" Well not everything. Just the basics."

" That was just the basics! Please don't tell me the rest."

" No problems there. Prince Vegeta would have a fit if I did that."

" And don't you forget that." Turns to Goku. " So what are we going to be doing this morning?"

" well I'm going to get some training in.. and then I'm going back."

" Why don't you make up your mind!"

" I can't help it. Vegeta wants to know what happened and I'm the only person who can go back and forth between these worlds. So you can see I really don't have a chose in the matter."

" I hate to say it but Kakarot does make some sense."

" How do you figure?" Turles asked.

" Well just think… father was the same way. He tried to change the events of history… and that's what they are going now. I mean just think of it this way… if you knew what was going to happen before it actually happen wouldn't you want to change it?"

" Well I must admit your right. If I knew that I would be killed by Kakarot… then I guess I would have changed my approach and all that."

" So now do you see my point. That's what they are going now."

" You know Raditz… you've changed a lot since the last time I meet you."

" Well I'm happy you said that. I hoped one day we could have started over… and I don't just mean me either."

" What are you saying?"

" Well all of us have been here for a long time. We've all had a chance to learn from what we've done. But there's more to this then some other Saiyans would never admit… I've all seen you. We've all watched you from down here. We've seen what you've done. Now we all know that they is more to life then to just simply killing… we've all learned that we can live like you and not forget who we are. And we all wished things could have been better… that we would have a second chance and try to live the way you do."

Goku was moved by what his brother was saying. " All my life… I've meet people who love to hurt people. I always give them that chance to lead a better life but no one ever accepts that offer from me except for Vegeta. Not even you would… I tried so hard to help you but you pushed me away… at the end of our battle I gave up all hope of you giving up your old ways. Now I see it takes death for people to see what I've been saying all along. Killing people isn't the only way to live."

" Now I think you're the one who learns something. Death is a learning experience… and I know it's definitely helped all of us who've been threw it. I know I've changed and that some day I would like that second chance."

" Well Raditz… not that I've heard you admit all that… when all this mess is over.. I promise you that I will bring you back with me and anyone else who truly wants what I offer them."

" So your not a hopeless dreamer after all."

Hey everyone. That has got to be one of my more touching chapters. Well that's what I think.. I can't wait to here your thoughts. Please review.

trunks and goten


	6. The day before the battle

The day before the battle

Goku has spent the remaining years of time with his brother. It was a normal day as usual. Goku was sitting at the table with his brother and cousin Turles.

" So tomorrow is the big battle uh?"

" Ya. But I must admit I'm worried. I don't know if I'm cut out for this."

" Don't worry so much little brother. You'll do fine."

" Ya… but I hope I can defeat in and for fill my second promise to all of you."

" And what promise was that again." Turles asked.

" And they say I'm the idiot."

" You say something!"

" Oh nothing."

Raditz indulged himself in a laugh. " You too are so funny."

" As I was about to say… my second promise was that once this mess was over I would bring all of you guys with me."

" Oh yea that promise… how could I have forgotten that."

" It must be because he didn't ask you to join him…" Raditz teased.

" Watch it you!"

Now Goku's the one who let out a laugh. " We are one big goof ball of a family aren't we."

" Ya I guess you can say that."

Goku still had a look of worry on his face.

" Kakarot if you don't lose that worry look I'm going to have to take you to be with me!"

" Pervert!" Goku shouts. He rams his fist into his brother's face.

" Oh I had to try."

" Your never going to change when it comes to that are you?"

" I guess not. Oh well… I guess I'm just going to have to get use to it."

" Well why don't we start now?"

" FORGET IT!"

" Oh well." Raditz sighs.

" Come on Raditz… give the boy his space." Vegeta said coming in the room.

" Well look who came over to visit."

" Well I heard the rumors." Vegeta said.

" What rumors are you referring to?" Turles asked.

" The rumors that Kakarot is going to be bringing some of with him."

" What do you mean some? My brother said everyone."

" Yes I know he said that. However I will already be there. And so will his brats and mine. I can't leave. There would be doubles of us."

" Uh I guess I didn't think of that."

" Here's a thought." Came another voice.

The boys looked in that direction and they say Bardock standing there. He was wearing nothing but he's boxers. Goku shook his head. " Dad you could have at least put on some cloths first."

" Let me tell you from experience… father does this every morning no matter who's here. But in any event what were you talking about."

" Well this is Kakarot's vision world is it not?"

" Yes but I don't see how that changes anything, dad."

" Well when I remembered my visions the people there were just visions. So its possible that Prince Vegeta and your and his brats are just the same. But the rest of us are real."

" Well I guess that does make sense in some strange way. I'm not even going to bother thinking that one out. I'll get a headache."

" I'm with you. Give me something simple… like how to stop someone from blowing up earth."

" That's simple!" The group of men said.

" Well to me it is."

" Well I just want to wish you luck son."

" Thanks I'm going to need it all. I have a feeling this is going to be a tough fight."

" Yes it will be."

" You feel it too?"

" No I can see it. The whole thing."

" You mean you already know who's the winner?" Turles asked.

" Well that's the only thing I don't know." He said. And just like Goku that goofy smile and nervous laugh come from Bardock.

" I said it before and I'll say it again this is one big goofy nut ball of a family."

Everyone started to laugh. Goku just at that moment noticed it was starting to get dark. " This day is almost over. And I promise you this… I will defeat him."

" And we are going to hold you to that."

Back with the others…

Gohan and Goten were hovering around their father's body.

" Do dad's coming back to tomorrow?"

" Yep. He said this time he would be gone for a long time.. I guess that's what he meant. He stayed in that vision world for over 9 years."

" Are you sure dad isn't dead Gohan? How can anyone stay asleep that long?"

" Oh course he's not dead! He's still breathing."

" Just the thought that we can't reach him is scary enough." Bulma said.

" Bulma I thought you were sleeping."

" I was. But I can't help it. I guess I'm a bit nervous."

" Yea aren't we all."

" I hope Goku can beat this monster."

" Ya… I hope so too."

Hey everyone. Things are getting good again. I hope to finish everything in the next chapter. I still trying to deciding if I should have a sequel. But anyway please review.

trunks and goten


	7. The fight is finally here

The fight is finally here

Goku was getting prepared for the major battle at hand. It was going to be hard he knew that. Goku was so nervous. He had no idea how this fight was going to turn out. From what he had heard over the last 9 years this was going to be tough. Goku meet his brother and the others in the kitchen.

" Today is the day." He sighs. " Oh Kami I hope I can do this."

" Kakarot you can do anything." Raditz assured him.

" But Raditz… this isn't any ordinary person. This is your son we are talking about."

" Come off it Turles. Kakarot should be able to take care of it all by himself and if he can't we will be right there supporting him, right Cuz?"

" Right."

" Don't worry about it Kakarot!" Bardock said.

" And if you don't stop all this worrying I swear…" Raditz said.

Goku was happy he was getting all of this support. " Thanks you guys."

" Kakarot… look at the time… you better get going."

Goku looks up at the time. " Oh shoot! Thanks big brother. I hope to see you soon." Goku lays down on the couch.

Real world…..

Goku wakes up. The whole gang comes over to him. Chi-chi is all frantic.

" Oh thank Kami! You're alive."

rubs his eyes " Of course I'm alive."

" Dad… so what happened?"

" Oh nothing much. We had brotherly make up time."

" Over 4 years of it." Gohan said.

" I know." He tries to get up. Goku's body was so stiff. He was in bed for so long.

" Goku.. how are you feeling?"

" I'm ok… but I feel stiff."

" That's what happens when you lay down for so long." Gohan said.

" So dad… you think you can take this guy?" Goten asked.

" I hope I can take him. Cause if I fail this whole planet will be doomed."

Chi-chi was worried, she didn't want to lose her husband. It was bad enough that he was gone for the last few years in a world she couldn't reach. Goku finally got to his feet. " Now… lets stop this guy."

Later on…

All the Saiyans arrived at the location. There was no sign of the enemy. Everyone was on edge.

" Uh dad… when is this guy going to be here?"

" I don't know."

" Sometime soon I hope. I'm going nuts just waiting." Goten said.

" Me too." Gohan commented. turns to his dad " I'm just worried."

" Don't worry so much Gohan. He's not going to beat us."

Then all of a sudden there was a big explosion destroying the whole city. The whole gang was shocked. Then again they knew what a Saiyan was capable of since they were Saiyans.

The enemy floated above the destroyed city looking rather pleased with himself. This Saiyan had long black hair with black coral eyes. He had big muscles. He wasn't wearing any Saiyan Armor, which is rather strange. He was wearing a fighting GI similar to what Goku wears in the beginning of dragonball. Instead of flat shoes he is wearing boots like Goku did during the Cell Games. He looked up at the ledge where all the Saiyans were. He glared at Vegeta, one of his parents. He floated over to the group.

" Here we go everyone." Goku said.

Vegeta looked over at Goku. " Don't rush into this Kakarot."

" Well it's been long _father._" The Saiyan said.

" Goshen… I must admit, I wasn't expecting this."

" Don't start with me!" Goshen turns to Gohan. His anger began to rise. Gohan looked almost exactly like Goshen's other father.

" Dad?"

" He thinks your Raditz."

" Don't even speak that name…" Goshen said.

" Hey Goshen! Lets get this over with shall we." Goku suggested.

" You're in the big of a hurry to die."

" I don't plan on dying Goshen."

" So be it."

So Goku and Goshen got ready. They both powered up. They were both in their SSJ4 forms.

" So this is going to be more of a challenge then I thought." He smiled.

The two Saiyans started to fight. They were all over the place. Blasts were getting all over the place. Even the group of under attack from stray blasts. Goku noticed this and he wasn't to pleased with this.

" Goshen! Leave them out of this."

" That ruins all the fun."

" GOSHEN!"

" Alright then."

The battle continued. They were half through the fight when Goku noticed that Goshen was still hiding some of his power. Goku was getting worried.

" What's wrong Uncle Kakarot?" Goku didn't answer him. " So you finally noticed my power uh. Well it's not surprising that you are concerned. No one has lived through an encounter of my true power and lived long enough to tell about it. And you will soon join my other victims."

Goku was getting a bit angry. " Why do you take your frustration on innocent people?"

" Innocent people…. They aren't people to me. You have no idea what it's like to be in my shoes. I was born out of two men… you have no idea what people think about that."

" That doesn't matter."

" Don't think I don't know what your thinking."

" _He can read minds? Oh boy this is going to be tough." _

" Yes not only am I cursed with the ability to read minds I have one gift I have the power to destroy all those who stand in my way."

" Goshen listen to me… you don't have to do this."

" Do you have any idea what it's like to live alone like me all your life? I doubt you do. My parents abandoned me all those years ago and I'm going to have my revenge if it's the last thing I do. And the first thing I'm going to do is kill you!"

Hey everyone. Yes I know another cliff hanger. Sorry, sorry… I hate them too but I thought I should have one here. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

trunks and goten


	8. Goku you can't lose

Goku you can't lose

Goshen was very angry. He wanted to kill his uncle. Goshen's power level started to rise at a great rate. Goku couldn't believe the strength of this boy.

" What's the matter Uncle Kakarot?"

" You're power is amazing."

" Why thank you… but you haven't seen anything yet." Goshen's power was about 700 Trillion at this point. Goshen's aura appeared and he charged at his uncle. Goku wasn't prepared. He punched him in his face causing it to bleed.

" Impressive Goshen."

" That's nothing compared to what I will do."

Goshen smiled as he continued up again. He charged at him again. His power was rising at a great rate. He was getting fast and faster! He became much fiercer as the battle went on. Goku was starting to understand what Goshen was going through. But as they say it was too little too late. Goshen batted Goku's punches away with one hand and walloped him with his other hand. Goku got rammed into a building totally obliterating it. He made himself a crater. Goshen floated into the sky. Goshen was having a hard time believing that he could defeat his uncle so easily.

Goku leaned back into the crater. He closed his eyes waiting for Goshen to attack. He did just that. He flew down with one foot and he crushed Goku's ribs! Goku screamed in agony. Goshen flew back up in the air once again and did the very same thing again. Now both sides of Goku's ribs were broken. Goshen flew up to the air. He looked at this uncle. " Uh I wonder what should I break next?"

Goku's eyes were closed. He was still raging in agony. And his nephew was enjoying it all. Goku couldn't stand the pain. He wanted it to end. He half passed out. Goshen floated up in the air Indian style.

Goku woke with the voice of his brother. " What do you think your doing!"

" Raditz?"

" KAKAROT! Get off your ass." His brother shouted.

" All my ribs are broken Raditz… what the hell do you want me too do?"

" Bite the pain little brother. You must defeat him."

" But I can't."

" There you go again! You were in a similar predicament when you fought me… this is no different." Turles said.

" Like I said what the heck am I going to do?"

" You must use the ultimate attack of the Saiyan Race Kakarot." Bardock said.

" What's that? This ultimate attack…"

" It's a little maneuver called the Saiyan Bomb."

" They Saiyan Bomb?"

" Yes little brother… remember I showed it too you once."

" Ya I think so. So what do I have to do?"

" It's similar to your spirit bomb. The Saiyan Bomb has many end results. The attack can either kill or save as the case might be. Or in some rare cases it can do both. But Kakarot… be warned it is the only way to take my son down."

" But what if I kill him?"

" Most likely you won't. You will hurt him yes but not kill him."

" I'll trust you on this one Raditz."

" I won't lead you down the wrong path little brother. Remember the energy you get from this attack comes from every Saiyan in existence living or dead. So little brother you must be careful."

" I will."

" And don't you forget… you can't lose."

" I won't."

Goku opens his eyes once again. Goshen was starting to get annoyed.

" What were you doing! Taking a nap! You were lucky I didn't kill you right then and there."

Goku bearly has the energy to pull himself up again but he manages. He lets out a short Son laugh. " _There is hope for this kid yet." _

" Hey! Are you going to fight me or stand there laughing all day!"

" Alright geez. Don't your pants all in an uproar."

Goshen was getting pissed. " Shut up!" He charges Goku again. Goku steps aside. Goshen doesn't understand how he did that. " What happened? You weren't so fast before."

" Your father and the others gave me strength to continue."

Goshen was rather angry. " He help you!" Goshen was now blinded by rage.

Goku managed to get him to the ground. Goku flow into the air. Goku lifted his hands into the air and a giant ball of energy started to form. It was very powerful. It was a bright reddish color. Goku's left hand was still in the air while his right was closer to his body. Then in a quick instant Goku's left arm dropped and his right arm came up and down again and the energy attack was sent. " Saiyan Bomb!"

Goshen was scared now. " Oh no!" The Saiyan bomb completely consumed him. Once the smoke cleared…. Goku saw Goshen lying on the ground motionless.

In Goku's dream world…

" Move over!" Turles hissed.

" Hey.. watch your hair Turles."

" Me watch my hair… you should watch yours." Turles said.

" Will you boys shut up." Bardock said, " This crystal is large enough for all of us to look through."

" Is it over yet?" King Vegeta asked.

" From the looks of it." Bardock said.

Real world…

Goku walked up to Goshen's body. He looked down on his with a sad expression. " I'm sorry Goshen." Goshen started to move. " Uh…" Goku was in awe. Then Goku remember the words of his brother, "_The Saiyan Bomb has many end results. The attack can either kill or save as the case might be. Or in some rare cases it can do both."_

Goku sighed in relief. Goshen looked up at Goku. " Uncle Kakarot?"

" Yes Goshen. Don't worry now everything is alright. You don't have to worry anymore… you will be safe with us."

" I'm glad."

In Goku's vision world…

" Yes! He did it!" Raditz cheered.

" You know what this means!"

" Yeah… we get to live again!"

Turles and Raditz were jumping up and down like a bunch of idiots. King Vegeta and Bardock looked at them like they were weird, indeed they were.

" Well lets not keep your brother waiting… go tell everyone." Bardock said.

" Sure will." The boys said. They ran from the house and they went to the gathering place.

Raditz and Turles were so pleased. They were going to leave hell and they were going to turn to the world of the living. Not only were going to leave hell but they were going to enter another one full of harpy women, Bulma and Chi-chi. But lucky enough they weren't always going to see one another. The world was safe from Goshen and it could start anew.

Hey everyone. What did you think? There is going to be one more chapter after this. So please review. I'm thinking about a sequel to this story but I'm not sure yet. Till next time… Laters.

trunks and goten


	9. Starting anew

Starting anew

Raditz and Turles went around Hell and started telling everyone that Goku was ready to take them with him. A lot of people got a little pissed off when the two boys came running through 'town' shouting. " Get ready… we are leaving hell!"

Gohan and Goten looked up from the desk as Raditz and Turles come in. Gohan looks like he hadn't gotten any sleep in ages. He rubs his eyes.

" Why the heck are you two making a racket at 1… in the morning?"

" Sorry kiddo… maybe you should take it easy."

Gohan's voice started increasing as he spoke. " Don't you think I tried that! I did.. and let me tell you unck… it ain't working!"

" Wow… calm down kiddo. I don't need you going off the deep end on me. I just wanted to tell you goodbye… little brother is taking us out of here."

" Ah… so we are finally going to get some sleep… thank Kami." Gohan said.

Goten walked up to his uncle. " I guess I'll see you soon."

" Yeah squirt but you won't know me."

" I know I will." Gohan said.

" Yeah.. Well I can't keep little brother waiting. Laters…"

Raditz and Turles walk out the room. All the Saiyans that are going to be revived were all waiting. Goku walks up to his brother. " Well I guess this is everyone?" Raditz nods. " Alright Raditz… everyone has to grab hold of there neighbor. That was I can instant transmission." Raditz nods a second time.

" Alright everyone… listen up." The noise in the room lowers to a dull roar. " Now then… you have to make sure you are holding your neighbor." Everyone in the room did so.

Goku looked back. " Wow… I guess I'm going to have to transform… there is no way that I'll be able to take everyone in this form." Goku takes a few steps away from the group. Goku suddenly transforms into SSJ4! The whole room gasps. Goku walks back to his brother. " Grab hold you two." He said to Raditz and Turles. They do as they are told and Goku instant Transmissions to King Yama's place.

King Yama jumps as all these Saiyans arrives at his check in station. " Goku Son! What is the meaning of all this." King Yama had to literally dig himself out from all the people in there.

Goku looked up at him. A sweatdrop went down his head. " Uh sorry about that King Yama… but I'm reviving all of them."

" WHAT!" He boomed. The whole room shook. Goku nearly lost his balance.

" Yeah… sorry about that King Yama."

" Goku…. Do you even know how much work that is?" He pulls out about 5 big books.

Goku cringes. " I guess you got a lot of paper work…"

" A lot isn't the term I'd use Goku! I have to fill out every last page of all these books! That is going to take me about an millenium. And the way trouble follows you around… I'll never be able to catch up."

" I'm sorry King Yama…"

" Just put me out of my misery…and do it already." King Yama said.

Goku woke up in the real world again. He walked outside where the dragonballs were. Bulma looked over at Goku. " So is everything ok?"

Goku looked at Bulma. " Oh yeah everyone is there. King Yama is angry at me though… but other then that everything is ok."

Goshen looked back at his Uncle. " I hope I can work everything out with my father… and papa –san."

" Ah don't worry about that. I think my brother will forgive you. And if he doesn't I'll force him."

Goshen let out a laugh. He hadn't known Goku long but from what he seen and heard… he was a rather peaceful guy.

Bulma put her hands over the dragonballs. " Eternal dragon by your name I summon you forth.. Shenron!" The sky turns black and it starts to get a bit windy. The dragonballs emit a bright light and Shenron came forth from them.

" **Choose your words carefully as you speak. What is your first wish?" **Shenron asked.

" I wish that all the people at the check in station will be revived."

" **Your wish shall be granted." **Shenron's eyes glowed.

Goku looked up. He could feel all the power levels of every Saiyan up there.

" **What is your second wish?" **

Bulma looked to Goku. " I wish that all those who just got revived be sent to this location."

" **Your wish shall be granted." **

Hundreds of Saiyans arrive there. All of Goku's friends and family look at Goku. They couldn't believe the number of Saiyans they had just brought back. Goku looked at his brother.

" Nice to see you again. We have a lot catching up too do."

" Yes I agree little brother…"

" Oh and yeah, you gotta meet and get forgiven… by Gohan… most importantly."

" I know…"

" Gohan is rather dangerous once he gets angry as you should know."

Gohan comes out from the large pack of Saiyans. He sees his ex evil uncle. He just looked at him. His father had taught to hear people out.

" Gohan… you might be thinking… why the hell should I forgive him… but hear me out. I've been dead for years… we all have. And we have been watching you kid. We have seen how your way is better then ours. But what we are will never change… the way we live our lives can change. So what I'm trying to say is give us a second chance…. And we are sorry."

Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing. ' _Has the Saiyan race actually changed? How can I be so sure… they do have a tendency to lie to get out of situations? But dad gave Vegeta more chances… I guess I should…_.'

Gohan looked at his uncle again. " Alright… I'll allow it. I guess I forgive you this time. You should be grateful… I don't forgive everyone."

" I kinda got the concept."

Goshen came up to his father. " Father… I'm sorry…"

Raditz looked at his son. " Don't be sorry. I know…."

" No please… here me out."

Raditz stood there and listened to his son attentively.

" I've been such a fool… I let my anger get the best of me. And I took it so far. I killed so many people in cold blood. I've been such a fool… I didn't think that anyone would show me a better way of living…. How can you even stand to look at me? How can you even stand to call me your son?"

" Goshen… listen.. we all do stupid, hateful things. I'm no exception. I went and killed my brother…. But we can all start over again." He turns to the crowd. " You see all these people? They are all starting over as well."

Goshen looks at the people. He couldn't believe the number. There were so many. " I can really start over?"

" Of course you can." Goku said.

Goshen looked at his uncle. " You mean it?"

" Yes of course.. I let all of them start over… as long as you promise not to hurt a innocent person on purpose… I really don't mind. You can led a great and peaceful life here."

" Well little brother… I guess you gotta help me with all that…. I mean we got so many Saiyans here… we need an expert."

" That's what I do best!"

Goku and Raditz walked off in the sunset… setting off for there new adventure… helping out a reborn race.

Fin…

Hey everyone. What did you think? Yeah I know.. I will have to have a sequel won't I? Well I'm working on it… or will be working on it. Please review… thanks for reading.

trunks and goten


End file.
